


Mother's Day

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Mother's Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry helps Emily surprise JJ on Mother's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Emily’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, notifying her it was 7:30am. She quickly grabbed it and shut it off as to not wake her partner who was silently sleeping on the other side of the bed. Emily slid off the edge of the bed carefully, pausing momentarily while JJ shifted in her sleep. When the coast was clear Emily tip toed out of the bedroom and down the hall to her partner in crime’s room. 

She pushed the door open and went to sit on the edge of the bed, watching Henry for a moment. He was so innocent when he was sleeping and Emily cherished her time with the young boy. She slowly brushed his hair aside and planted a kiss on his cheek to wake him. 

“Momma?” 

“It’s me buddy, are you ready to help me?”

Henry nodded with a yawn. He jumped out of bed in his Spider Man pajamas and grabbed Emily’s hand, nearly pulling her along as he lead her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. 

Emily opened the fridge and began gathering the ingredients she would need to prepare breakfast in bed for a well deserving JJ. She let Henry stir the pancake batter and prepare the tray with flowers he picked from the front yard. Emily hummed quietly as she cooked, whipping up a full breakfast in twenty minutes. 

“Are you ready?” Emily asked the eager youngster. 

“Not yet!” Henry ran to his backpack and pulled out a card he had created in preschool. Emily smiled as he brought it over to her. 

Written neatly on the front, most likely by his teacher, read Happy Mother’s Day, on the inside Henry had sprawled his name and drew a picture of himself with JJ and Emily. Emily choked back tears seeing that the boy had included her in the family portrait. 

“Oh, Henry, you’re momma will love this,” Emily smiled as she squatted to his level and kissed him on the forehead. 

“No Em'wy! It’s for you!” Henry corrected as he handed the card to the brunette and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

Emily looked at him perplexed, “But I’m not a mother, sweetie.”

“Yes you are! You’re my momma!” 

Emily blinked a few times as tears fell down her cheeks. She wrapped Henry up in her arms and planted kisses all over his cheeks. 

“Thank you so much Henry. I love it!”

She grinned from ear to ear as she hung the card on the refrigerator. She pulled a card out of her bag and placed it on the tray for JJ as Henry pulled a second card out of his bag and added it to the arrangement. 

They made their way back upstairs as Henry ran the length of the hallway and burst into the master bedroom. He jumped on the bed and pounced on his mother. 

“Happy mother’s day Momma!” 

JJ rolled over and smiled, “Well thank you sweetheart.”

Emily came in behind the boy with tray in hand and settled it at the foot of the bed, “Good morning, love. Happy Mother’s Day.”

JJ looked at the spread and smiled. The three sat on the bed and enjoyed breakfast before JJ opened her cards and thanked her two favorites for their kindness. 

“Henry, did you draw this picture?” JJ asked as she looked over her son’s art.  
“Yep!” the four year old beamed proudly. 

“Jennifer, he made me one too,” Emily whispered trying not to cry again.  
JJ reached over and squeezed Emily’s hand as a silent form of I love you. She got up from the bed and made her way to her purse where she pulled out a card of her own and handed it to Emily. 

Emily looked confused once more before JJ clarified, “I got you one too.”

Emily grinned and opened the card before fully breaking down while reading the loving words inside. She placed a chaste kiss on JJ’s lips, thanking her partner for the sentiment. Henry fell back asleep quickly after breakfast and the pair didn’t have the heart to move him. 

“Here’s to many more,” JJ whispered as she brushed Emily’s hair out of her eyes. 

“To many more,” Emily repeated as they snuggled around the boy and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
